Miketsukami
by Dark Corneille
Summary: Samar-samar kurasakan kedatangan seseorang. Tak asing bagiku, perasaan yang... WARNING: OOC, AU, Typo dll


**Miketsukami**

**Disclaimer : Inu x Boku SS by Cocoa Fujiwara / _Square Enix_**

**This fic by me**

**Warning : OOC, AU, typo,**  
**Ririchiyo : 19 years old**  
**Soushi : 27 years old**

**_Don't Like Don't Read!_**

**TWOD : Dark Sebastian-Raven**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ririchiyo's POV**

...

Benda putih bak kapas telah menutupi sebagian halaman depan mansion de ayakashi pagi ini. Sebenarnya bukan benda putih itu yang menarik perhatianku di pagi hari, tapi... sebuah pohon bunga sakura yang masih berdiri kokoh disana. Mengingatkan ku kepada...

"... Miketsukami-kun..." lirih ku pelan.

Kutempelkan tangan mungilku dikaca jendela kamar lalu ku gerakkan jari kecil ini menulis sebuah kalimat lucu menurut 'nya'. Dulu.

"Ririchiyo_ love_ Miketsukami," kataku sambil tersenyum setelah membaca hasil tulisanku dikaca jendela yang beembun itu.

Tapi tiba-tiba...

Terlintas bayangan kelam nan mengerikan itu lagi. Hari dimana semua bagaikan mimpi buruk yang menakutkan. Andai bisa ku berteriak 'Berhenti!' mungkin saja aku akan terbangun dimimpi yang tak pernah ku harapkan itu.

Hari kelam. Empat tahun yang lalu. Di bulan yang sama. Di musim yang sama.

Setetes cairan hangat meluncur di pipiku yang terasa dingin. Air mata. Aku menangis?

"Nnhh..." segera kuusap cairan itu dari pipiku. Tapi tetap saja, ia meluncur kembali bagai tetesan salju yang tak berhenti.

Bagiku...

Untuk apa ditangisi? Tak ada gunanya... ia tak akan pernah kembali.

Aku tak mau dibilang bodoh hanya gara-gara ini.

"Mi-Miketsukami-kun..." lirihku lagi seraya meremat kuat dadaku yang terasa sakit.

Sakit...

Rasa kehilangan yang teringat kembali.

Kutekuk lutut ini seraya menangis sekuat-kuatnya. Sekencang-kencangnya. Berharap ia mendengarku di sana.

Aku merindukannya...

Pelukan, belaian, kata-kata manjanya, serta kecupannya...

Aku sedih, aku takut, aku tak mau sendirian...

**_Flash back_**

"_..."_

"_Please do not look,"_

"_..."_

"_Ririchiyo-sama,"_

"_..."_

"_Please do not forget,"_

"_..."_

"_My heart will always be with you..."_

"_..."_

"_I am so glad to have met you... I am so glad..."_

"_..."_

"_That i was able..."_

"_..."_

"_To meet you..."_

"_... Mi-miketsukami-kun?"_

**_And of flash back_**

Lamunan ku tentang ingatan itu terhenti saat mendengar suara ketukkan pintu seseorang. Kulangkahkan kakiku yang terasa lemas ini mendekati pintu lalu kemudian membukanya.

"Roromiya-san?" kataku saat melihat seorang wanita manis yang sedang melumat permen lillipop nya di hadapanku.

"_Humm_... Bisa temani aku pergi ke supermarket sebentar?" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi datar yang sudah biasa.

Aku hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil sebelum ia pergi meninggalkanku dengan ber '_hm_' kecil, lalu berjalan mendahuluiku.

Sesudah menutup pintu kamar aku langsung menyusulnya. Aku tahu aku sudah ditinggal tapi aku yakin gadis manis itu akan menungguku di lantai bawah.

Di depan _lift_ aku terdiam. Mengingat masa lalu kembali bersama orang itu. Saat ia memelukku dengan erat hingga aku terjatuh.

Perih menjamah dadaku kembali. Tak kuat ku rasakan, aku mulai berlari menjauh dari _lift_. Aku mencoba meredam rasa perih dengan hanya menuruni anak tangga saja.

Aku memutar lantai empat itu dan berhenti di hadapan sebuah kamar. Kamar yang sepi karena lama tak di huni. Kamar 'nya'.

Lagi-lagi, ingatan manis terlintas begitu saja. Saat kedatangan pertamaku dikamar ini, hingga saat-saat pacaran kami yang kurasa teramat cepat.

Aku memegang gagang pintu kamar tersebut sebelum membukanya. Memang tak terkunci, karena apa entah aku tak tahu. Aku memasuki kamar itu lagi untuk pertama kalinya sejak empat tahun yang lalu, tak ada perubahan. Masih rapi dan khas aroma nya masih terasa di sini. Membuat ku rindu akan kehadirannya.

Kudekati sebuah meja yang berdebu disana. Terdapat sebuah komputer dan buku-buku lama. Aku ingat, sejak kejadian itu hanya ponselnya yang kusimpan, barang-barang yang lain tetap disini. Dan entah kenapa baru kali ini aku berani memasuki kamar ini lagi.

Ku ambil sebuah figur foto yang berdebu. Kubersihkan sebelum kupandangi foto siapa itu.

"Miketsukami-kun..." kataku saat melihat foto itu. Foto dimana aku dan ia tercetak disana.

Foto itu kami ambil saat ulang tahunnya empat tahun yang lalu, foto manis dimana lengannya melingkar sempurna di pinggang ku. Foto yang kini sudah berdebu.

Kulihat setetes air bening jatuh tepat di bagian wajah Miketsukami-kun di foto itu. Aku menangis lagi. Rasa sakit yang menghantui membuatku tak kuat menahannya.

Ku peluk erat figur foto itu. Erat, sangat erat, sambil menangis ku berkata...

"_I missed you_..._ very missed you_, Miketsukami-kun..."

**.**

**.**

Ku rasakan tangan lembut nan hangat mengelus pipiku. Aroma ini. Belaian lembut ini...

"Miketsukami-kun!" Teriakku tanpa sadar saat baru saja terbangun dari tidur yang kurasa lumayan lama.

Sepi. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Ku sadari aku masih berada dikamar Miketsukami-kun, dan... aku berbaring di ranjangnya? Sejak kapan? Siapa yang mengangkatku kemari?

Air mata kembali keluar dari kelopak mataku, aku tak peduli lagi dengan sekitarku, aku lupakan niat ingin menemani Roromiya-san untuk pergi keluar, aku lupakan pikiran tentang orang-orang yang akan mengataiku bodoh ataupun apa itu bila aku menangisi orang yang tak ada lagi. AKU TAK PEDULI!

Di pikiranku kini hanyalah dia seorang. Dia yang kucintai. Dia yang berjanji tak akan meninggalkanku.

Andai saat itu aku tak lemah...

Andai saat itu aku bisa melindunginya...

Semua tak akan jadi seperti ini... semuanya akan baik-baik saja andai aku tak seperti itu... aku akan bahagia bersamanya kini...

"Miketsukami-kun... Miketsukami-kun..." aku ingin menangis saja hari ini. Aku ingin menangisi kepergianmu. Aku hanya ingin semuanya kembali. Aku membutuhkanmu.

Hembusan angin menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura dimusim dingin ini, membuat beberapa darinya memasuki kamar ini melewati celah-celah kaca jendela yang terbuka.

Dengan menetap memeluk figur foto yang kuambil tadi dan dengan mata yang masih mengeluarkan cairan hangat, samar-samar kurasakan kedatangan seseorang. Tak asing bagiku, perasaan yang membuatku rindu...

"Mi-Mike...hmph..." kecupan hangat mendarat dibibir kecilku. Sensasi panas menjalar keseluruh tubuhku. Selama empat tahun lamanya dalam kesendirian akhirnya kutemukan rasa ini kembali.

"Mmhh..." aku meremat dada seseorang yang menciumku itu. Aku tak tahu siapa ia, tapi dari rasa ini aku tahu, ia seseorang yang aku_

"Ririchiyo-sama..."

_Cintai...

Suara halus itu. Orang itu mengelus pipiku dengan belaian lembut, lalu mencium keningku dan mendekapku erat. Aku tak berani membuka mata ini. Aku tak sanggup menerima kenyataan bahwa ini hanya mimpi sesaat.

"Buka matamu... Ririchiyo-sama..."

Suaranya lembut, pelukkannya hangat, aku tahu ini siapa, aku tahu, tapi...

"Aku... Aku takut..." seruku sambil menangis didalam pelukkannya.

Ya, aku takut. Aku takut saat aku membuka mata nanti, ia akan hilang lagi. Ia akan pergi lagi. Aku tak mau itu terjadi. Aku tidak mau!

Kini, aku merasa tangannya mengangkat tangan mungilku. Ia mengecupnya dengan mesra. Persis seperti saat itu.

"Saya disini... saya akan selalu hidup didalam hati anda... selamanya... percayalah..."

Mendengar kata-kata itu, perlahan kubuka mata ini. Ku lihat sosok itu dihadapanku. Ku pandangi wajah tampannya tanpa berpaling pada apapun. Ku taruh tangan kecil ini pada pipi lembutnya, ku pastikan ini nyata. Dan, ya, ini nyata.

"Miketsukami-kun..." aku kembali menangis sebelum melanjutkan kata-kata lirihku padanya. "Kau jahat! Kau jahat! Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku empat tahun lamanya?" tangisku semakin pecah seiring aku memukuli dada bidangnya sampai akhirnya aku terjatuh kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu... sangat merindukanmu..." lirihku sambil memeluknya dengan erat.

Tak ada jawaban darinya, ku angkat wajahku dan memandang wajah tampannya. Ia hanya tersenyum seraya membelai wajahku.

"Maaf, ya..." katanya sebelum bangkit dari hadapanku.

"Mike..."

"Sudah malam Ririchiyo-sama... anda harus tidur..." katanya sambil mencoba membaringkanku diranjangnya dengan pelan.

Malam? Tatapanku tertuju pada jam dinding di kamar itu. Pukul dua puluh satu lewat empat puluh dua menit. Tak terasa.

Aku berbaring dengan lemas di ranjangnya. Ku pandangi wajah tampan itu sambil mengucurkan air mata dan ku tahan serta ku genggam tangan besarnya.

"Miketsukami-kun..." lirihku padanya. "Jangan pergi..."

Ia hanya tersenyum sembelum menjawab. "Saya tak akan pernah pergi dari anda, Ririchiyo-sama..." katanya sambil tersenyum kemudian mengecup keningku dengan lembut.

Kecupan hangat yang mengantarkanku kepada tidur lelap. Tak ada mimpi malam ini. Cukup bertemunya barusan kurasa adalah saat-saat yang indah dari pada sebuah mimpi.

**.**

**.**

Pagi menjelang dengan cepatnya. Hembusan angin menerpa kulit putihku di pagi ini. Tak ada suara berisik maupun gangguan lainnya di setiap pagi. Tenang hari ini.

Mulai ku buka mataku dan ku kerjap-kerjapkan agar terbiasa dengan terpaan sang surya. Sesudah merasa terbuka sepenuhnya aku mulai bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melihat kesekeliling ruangan, dan baru ku ingat, aku masih ada di dalam kamar Miketsukami-kun.

"Miketsukami-kun?" panggilku padanya, mencoba mencarinya didalam ruangan itu. Tak ada jawaban.

Panik menjamah perasaanku perlahan. Raut muka ku berubah seraya berlari-lari kecil mencari sosok itu di ruangan tersebut. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Air mata kembali meluncur dari kelopak mataku. Aku merasakan kebohongan yang sangat perih. Apa artinya pertemuan semalam? Apakah mimpi? Jika benari itu mimpi, kenapa aku bisa merasakan dekapannya? Kenapa aku bisa merasakan ciumannya?

"Miketsukami-kun..." aku menangis. Aku sedih. Aku tak kuat. Aku hanya bisa memanggil namanya kembali. Berulang kali ku panggil namanya.

Tak kuat aku dengan perasaan ini, akhirnya aku berlari keluar dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dengan derasnya. Suasana sepi, hanya hembusan angin yang membawa terbang kelopak bunga sakura yang hadir, seakan mengiringi lari dan tangisanku di lorong lantai empat ini, sampai tak sengaja aku_

_Brukk!_

_Menabrak seseorang yang jauh lebih tinggi dariku.

"Ma-maafkan aku..." kataku dengan menunduk dan mengusap air mataku.

Orang itu tak menjawab. Ia berdiri meninggi di hadapanku. Kesal tak di jawab, kuangkat wajahku dan menghadap wajah orang itu. Wajah tampan mirip...

"Mi-Miketsukami-kun..." kata ku pelan. Sangat pelan.

Lelaki itu tersenyum lalu berlutut dihadapanku. Persis saat aku pertama bertemu denganya dulu.

"_It is an honor to meet you_... Ririchiyo-sama,"

"..."

"_My name is Miketsukami Soushi_."

"Eh...? Eh? _What_..."

"_W-why_?"

_Time is precious._

_That is what i think._

_This is the story of a long, long period of time._

_Miketsukami-kun ..._  
_Although it should be repeated from the beginning, never mind me._  
_Most importantly, you will always be there for me._

_Forever..._

**And**

* * *

**AN** : Pertama-tama saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak atas kesempatan yang kalian CURAHKAN untuk membaca fanfic pertama saya di fundom Inu x Boku SS ini... terima kasih -bows-

Fanfic ini saya ambil dari Chapter 18 terbaru Inu x Boku SS, terbukti dari beberapa dialog nya ^^.

Haha, maaf sedikit saya edit~ #Di hajar

Akhirnya! sepanjang sejarah selama lima tahun ini, baru ini lah fanfic pertama saya yang selesai dalam waktu SATU HARI! #bangga

Maaf-maaf... tapi beneran lho... senang rasanya~ ^^ habis sedih sehabis melihat kematian Soushi -sad-

huh... ini saja dulu yang bisa saya bilang...

intinya di AN ini saya minta _RIPIU_ kalian para pembaca...yang kucintai~ muahh...

baiklah, jika ada salah kata dan ketidak baikan kalimat dalam AN mau pun cerita di atas mohon di maafkan.

Akhir kata saya ucapkan sampai jumpa di fic-fic saya yang lain dan...

Please!

**RIVIEW!**


End file.
